Queen of Mordor
by S. Eerandgel
Summary: Lord of the Rings. Serenity lands right outside Minas Tirith. CHAPTER THREE ADDED. stupid chapter, you've been warned.
1. Queen of Mordor Chapter One

**Queen of Mordor. **

By Seerandgel

AN: this is a test chapter of a story idea I have. Hope you like it!!

About 20 years after Aragorn is crowned King.

_Speech _

"_My lord_." The assistant healer bowed in front of the king's desk, "_You are wanted in the House of Healing_."

Aragorn looked up from the many papers on his desk and pushed back his chair, he had not heard the man come in he had been so engrossed in the reading of a political document. "Ah! _Greetings Halbarad, how is your grandmother Ioreth, is it serious_?" He asked as he reached for his every day crown off a velvet cousin on a near by silver and gilt chair.

"_No Sire 'tis not my mothers mother, she is well, but please no need to come now, just as soon as you can_." The messenger bowed again as Aragorn walked around to the front of the desk.

"_Of course, she never gets sick. I will come now, any matter, most of these documents only need my signature_," Aragorn waved a hand in the general direction of a stack of papers, "_and they can wait for later, come man walk beside me and tell me why I am wanted. Is anyone badly hurt_?" Aragorn moved to the opened door and ushered Halbarad out, he nodded to the guards and walked down the hall towards the House of Healing.

The man bowed and quickened his pace till his strides matched the king, the guards dropped behind them at a respectable space. Aragorn sighed, even after the many year of being king; he still wasn't use to guards following him everywhere. The came every where with him, every where, except into his own privet rooms and the House of Healing.

"…_It was a young woman dressed in white that the Guard Bergil had brought to us. She is all well besides a few cuts and burses on her feet, that were bare footed I might add. I would not have bothered you because she had just only woken up. But her manner of talk when she asked for "Your King, Governor, or Highest Official, which ever one is nearest" and her way of movement reminded me of the Queen_."

Aragorn pulled himself from his thoughts and heard most of what Halbarad had said, and seeing that he waited for his reply asked, "_Ah, well thank you for bothering me, I needed the distraction, and where did you say the young Guard found him?_"

"_I didn't Sire, but he said he had found her a day brake this morning in a faint out side the outer wall_."

Aragorn mentally rolled his eyes, he knew that Halbarad knew what outer wall he had spoken of and any other person in the castle would have known as well in a heart beat, but Aragorn had always had a bad sense of direction in cities in which he had not spent more then forty years in. And the ways he had taken as Thorongil would not be suitable ways for a king. So he asked, "_Which outer wall Halbarad?"_

Halbarad looked surprised, "_Why Sire, I meant The Outer Wall_," Aragorn could hear the capital letters in his voice, "_You still do not know their names_?"

Aragorn just sort of nodded, "_Ah, yes, I fear that at sometimes, I have no clue what level someone is talking about. Forgive me_."

"_My Lord, there is nothing to forgive, for I was raised out in the country side away from the city, and this year will have made it my fifth year of living in Mina Tirith, and I move in and out more then you do, and I still get them befuddled helplessly_." He replied tossing his hands up in the air with defeat.

They had reached the Main Doors to the House of Healing, Aragorn tried not to keep his privet study to far away from them, mayhap five hundred yards. With as few turns as possible. Halbarad held one of the doors open for the king and then followed him through.

The guards stopped out side the door, and stood one on each side, they had learned that the King disliked unnecessary delays, such as protocol to distraction him while he was Healing. So after all was said and augured about, it became an unspoken law that all Royal Guards stayed outside the House when the King went in.

"_Over this way Sire is where she has been resting since this morning_." They walked down a corridor with Halbarad leading, and then turned left to a shorter hallway, Halbarad stopped and stood in front of a closed door, "_I must leave you here, Sire, for I have herbs I need to attend to_."

Aragorn waved his hand in dismissal, "_Very well, go on_." As Halbarad bowed and turned to go, Aragorn thought of something, "_Wait,_" the young Healer turned about face, "_Halbarad, what is her name?_"

"_She gave us none Sire_." With that Halbarad bowed then opened the door for the King.

Aragorn inclined his head to him in dismissal, and then closed the wooden door behind him.

His eyes went toward the bed first looking for the Lady that had summon him; the bed was not created for the eyes that was for sure, like many of the bed frames in the House of Healing, it was of rough hewn oak wood, good and strong, but not very pretty. The bed also had the same identical linen sheets like every other bed, they were dyed a dark brown, many who visited the Healing Rooms soon found out that it disguised blood very well, thus less people getting sick from the sight of their own and others blood, preventing many unneeded messes. The bed was made up neatly, but it was empty. On the floor beside the bed was a patch work rug of sheep skin.

He moved towards the single chair and small table in the room, they were backed up next to a wall, on the table was a small pile of folded Godorian clothes, a white comb made of bone and a tray of food, a sliced of fresh baked bread, it was missing it's crust, barley meal with cream and honey and a small jug of mulled cider, that was untouched, and the chair was empty. He fingered the clothes and touched the bone comb with a finger and noted that the barley was barely warm by the small wisps of steam rising from the bowl. He smelled something else besides the barley, cream and honey coming from the bowl, but he could not quite place it.

That left only the balcony as to where she could be. It was on the west side of the room to his right, and instead of a door leading out to it, there was a cloth hanging that had been pushed to one side. It signaled to him that the balcony was, in use.

"_M'lady_," the figure in white turned only slightly at the sound of his voice, it was a girl or woman, who stood up to about his shoulder. She was facing out ward over the city and had her back to him. Her long white blond hair was braided halfway down her back then forgotten to hang free to about four inches from the cobble stones, reflected the noon sun. The wind had pulled some of it out of the lose braid and it drifted around her like a halo of light. His eyes went to her feet they were bound with ripped linen. Other then her bound feet from the back side he saw nothing wrong with her, in the physical sense.

Her voice was soft and the word was in Common, "_Hello_." Aragorn had to strain to hear it, he walked to the edge next to her, and she turned part way toward him and looked side ways up at him, he almost gasped; she had the clearest sky blue eyes, just like his grandmother in-law. He swallowed then spoke in Common back to her, "_I am Elessar, the King of Gondor, You requested to see me…?_"

She took a step back and studied him from the thin circlet on his head to his sword at his side to his boots on his feet and back up to his crown. She tilted her head to him, keeping eye contact, "_And I am Serenity, I am a stranger here, King Elessar, and yes, I sent for some one who was in charge, I'm supposing that you must have been nearby this Healing House_" she waved her hand at the door leading in to the room. "_And I hope that I did not interrupt any business that you were attending to_." Her voice was slightly stronger as she said her name, and her tone had a strange but fitting mixture of respect, aloofness, grace, amusement and kindness to it.

"_Lady Serenity_," He tried the name out, seeing her satisfied nod he continued, looking her in the eyes, "_I was not to far, tis my delight in helping those who are hurt most days I am Healer first, King second. Thus you interrupted nothing. And now I must ask you as a Healer, did you know of the breakfast sent to you?_"

Lady Serenity sighed turning back to face outward over the edge of the balcony, then she nodded.

"_Then why you did not eat?_"

There was a small silence as she considered his question. A golden canary flew past them, and then turned in flight to land on the pale white hand Serenity held out for it. From a pocket Aragorn couldn't see she pulled a small piece of bread crust out to crumble in her palm. The golden flurry jumped to her finger tips to the middle of her hand, unafraid. It quickly consumed over half the crumbs, and then it leapt to her finger tips.

It stood there for a moment then wobbled slightly like a drunken man, Serenity placed her other hand to ketch him as he feel from her crumb dusty hand in a drugged sleep.

Cupping her now canary full hand she showed him to Aragorn with a little mirth by the look on his face, "_I felt that I did not need any more sleep Your Majesty_."

((TBC, maybe… please tell me what you think. I will take any ideas for things in this story. If you have an Original Character you have developed and would like to see in other fanfiction. I will be most happy to put him/her in this fic. No body (at least not yet:) may be romantically inclined to Lady Serenity, and since Aragorn is married, I won't have anybody for him.

Also, if you have any ideas for Lotr names for serving maids and stable hands that would be great. My e-mail is or just leave them in a review, thankyou.

Seerandgel. ))


	2. Queen of Mordor Chapter Two

**HoHo!! Queen of Mordor chapter 2. More will be added to make it longer later on. I just thought you needed a little QoM to make your day.**

**Very informal chapter doesn't even have a name. I think I misspelled Ellassar.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Oh why? Why am I here? I feel no great evil to defeat. Why? What happen? The last I remember was walking through one of the Private Gardens… in Cystal Tokyo… on Earth. Now, I have no clue where I have ended up. I have some task to do here that I know, but what is it? When? I have learned over my many long years to hide my lack of patient from others. But I can not lie to my self. It has been three days since I was discovered out side of the gate. Three days since I talked to the King of this land, three days I have been gone from the ones I love._

Pulling her brush up from the Lunaery symbol that stood for love, Serenity let her hand catch up with her thoughts.

'_I will have to speak to King Ellassar again before this day is through, I promise myself, if I have to beg, steal, borrow or flirt to do so… I have been ruling a galaxy for almost a whole millennia, surly there is some job of state I could help with till I find out why I am here.'_

She stared down at her words, if the two meaningful but overzealous maidens who helped her had been in the room, they would have feared for the well being of the parchment paper. Stopping up the bottle of ink, Serenity reached over and picked her fresh page of writing and waved it gently in the air. After satisfied that the ink was dry she stacked it on top of other pages from earlier this morning and the days before. Straighten the stack deftly with her fingers she left it lying in the middle of the small desk with a stone weighting it down.

-

-

Not sure where to look for the King of Gondor, she started down the Hall from her guest room she had been moved to. The Healing room she had been in for that short time was a homely room, but she was not sick, and did not need to stay there any longer.

In fact, she never saw it again after the first morning on the balcony. She had requested to walk around some and after assuring the King that her feet would be fine, Ellassar had told her of a rose garden she might enjoy, they were almost there when two pages had brought him a message. She never made it to the garden, before apologizing he had requested a pair of guards to escort her to the guest wing to find more suitable rooming. And he made a hastily promise in his farewell that he would show her the garden soon.

That had been barely ten minutes after there meeting on the balcony that morning, and Serenity was not only sure that she had questions, but that she intimidated him in a way that was alien to her.

And now she was ready to take him up on his promise.

-

-

-

-

**I promise to write more soon.**

**And the offer from chapter one still stands.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I have this right! It is by law. By a law you created, and I shall use it. You cannot stop me."

"My king! She is one of the Nazgul! She hath ridden against Gondor!"

The whispering group parted and let one of the council leaders through, he approached the curled up woman and his king who stood guard over her. Patrikian bowed before the drawn sword of his king, "My Lord and King Ellassar, you were not outside when she came from the east ridding the nazgul, they came toward the city at a speed I have never seen before. It was obvious that she was attacking the city, My King..."

The small gray nazgul whimpered aloud from it's pain and it's breathing became quick and shallow. The council leader gave it a look of measured respect and fear before continuing, "it is the will of your people, your council, that she and her beast die!.

Aragorn looked the man in the eye, his gaze smoldering in rage, his jaw clenched and he examined the face of the council leader before him. The council leader had put his 40 some years of experience to use and schooled his features to show nothing. Aragorn scanned the crowd. Their upraised weapons taken from the armory and stanches showed what they felt.

He closed his eyes and then looked Patrikian square, calm in his voice, "Enlighten me, please, tell me of what you know, how does a mature Nazgul attack?"

The council leader looked back at him with out pause and recited what he knew, "Their evil spirits can bring fear into the hearts of anyone, their scream can cause blood to come from the ears, and they use the fear to disrupt. They are black as night. The leathery wings are their weakness, they stay high in the air and out of rang. Last seen Nazgul, TheWar of the Ring."

Aragorn nodded steely, "I see you know what all here have been told. If this is true, where is your fear?" His face had a knowing curious look, one a teacher would use on a pupil, and yet his eyes raged.

The council member had an answer, "It came close and our army knocked it from the sky. We brought it down; our fear is diminished by its fall."

"I see that you believe yourself. Then pray tell why this one so small? And not black, but this light gray of dawn?"

A voice interrupted the conversation, "Adar, please …"

Aragorn looked over at his only son, Eldarion continued, " please, listen to Lord Patrik and your council. Adar, Lady Serenity has bewitched you! You must see this, Adar! We all here do… Her evil is apparent in the creature she rides."

Aragorn looked at his son closely, Eldarion shifted his weight nervously, it was not every day that a man of that power would look at you in such a way that you felt as if God himself had chided you. And in Eldarion's memory, his father had never looked at him thusly. His teachers and his great grand sire used is at times as well, but never to this potency But his teachers never dared much and Celeborn was a powerful elvin lord, you would be a fool to expect less from him.

Where did you learn that?

Arwen: we called it the eyebrows of doom. My father perfected it.

okay, silly post. I promise to tell you what this means later.


	4. Chapter 4

She was in a foreign land. I was a nice land, the air was unpolluted, which only meant technology had yet to take over, or even appear for that matter. It was a green land, fruitful, nothing overly strange had happened to her. The food at the strange hospital had been drugged, but that was no matter. The young king, alright, he had a few gray hairs, but he was still young, everyone was young compared to her, he was gentle and courteous to her, although he had looked startled a little when he first saw her. In the short time he had spent with her, she noticed that he was aloof to her, but listened to what she had to say.

He had to rush off on some business, an excuse that Serenity had used herself in the past from time to time. But he had issued a guard to escort her to some very fine rooms that came with a pair of rather addle brained pairs. They talked too much. And one of them actually cried when she had told them that she had been found at the gate with no shoes. Yes, it was a nice planet indeed. And she had arrived barefooted. Stupid Fate, it just had to pick her up when she was walking in a fountain. It enjoyed tormenting her to much.

Serenity sighed and looked over at her pearly white dress that she had worn since she first became the queen of the universe. It was beautiful and shouldn't be left hanging up, but transferred back into the Silver Crystal. And the shoes were missing, she had liked those shoes. Serenity hum'd and haw'd, lamenting over her lost shoes. Did I set them on the fountain edge? Or did I leave them in my room, not even putting them on? But seeing how that people here, mainly her maids who had about died from awe over it, would notice the disappearance of a beautiful and costly dress, she could not put it into safe keeping for the whole of her stay.

Which was one thing she was not sure of either, seemingly so far, no one here, where ever "here" was, knew of her ruler ship of all and all and everything in between. Not that she minded over much. It was good to not have people bowing and scraping all of the time. But it would have been nice if she didn't have to travel across space and time to achieve peace and quite. And she did miss her husband, and her rather growth stunted daughter.

Serenity sighed again. It had been a few hundred years since she had been separated from her family and friends. The last time had been voluntary, the whole world had evacuated to other planets and her whole castle and court had gone on leave so that the Earth's air could be filtered. Endymion, not one to just take a vacation, had this wonderful idea to go galaxy censuring, bored; Serenity had taken a little side trip of her own to a barren planet to test a new technique with the Silver Crystal. Well, while she was there, she had found a Lord of something or other with who she found out was a lord of the undead, he did not enjoy her company very much, but the trip had been fun. Serenity had known where she was, and she had been in control of her situations, instead of just being jerked from her own personal garden into the middle of nowhere.

She knew that there were few beings left in the universe that held more power than her, God, Fate, Time, and her future self were the only ones who could be using her like this. Serenity was sure it was not God, He left her alone most of the time. It could be a mixture of Fate and Time. Her dream told her that Time was involved at lest a little. She had seen the king, Aragorn protecting her in her dream or vision from a mob of people. And there was a giant bird or something that lay near her. The dream had been soundless, but Serenity had gotten the point: it was something that was going to happen, more or less the way the dream showed her. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. It had been awhile since she had been tested with dreams, she could not remember if trying to change their outcome was successful or not. She drew a blank. Or it could just be her future self, which was highly possible. Serenity felt frustrated.

Pulling her hands from her eyes she sat up slowly in the large bed. Her rooms kept the heat from the fire places very nicely, the soft rabbit skin rug warm and fuzzy to her bare feet. She stretched her feet out and felt around with her toes for the children slippers she had been given until shoes were made to fit her feet.

"Cursed tiny feet, where are those slippers?" Serenity finally found them where she had placed them the night before, under the rug itself. They were made out of wool, although it was well made and woven, it rubbed against her feet, scratching the tips of her toes and the out sides and tops of her feet.

The maids had acquired the slippers for her from someplace called Lady Eowyn's Nursery for Orphaned Children, the only place that had shoes her sized, sort of. Serenity looked at the flowers that had been stitched into the tops of the slippers by a loving hand. She would like to meet this Lady Eowyn, if she was a real person. Serenity liked babies and small children, and it had been a long time since she had been around them, it was another thing she missed from her early years. Maybe she could help there some. She finished warming her slippers with her hands and slipped them onto her feet. They were warm, but they sure did itch.

Serenity ran her fingers over her braided hair, it was warm from where she had been sleeping on it, she tugged at the cords that held it together at the end and shook her head letting the silky hair unbraid on its own. Her shoulders and back supporting the weight of her hair she tiptoed from her room to the outer hallway.

It was midnight; Serenity felt the alignment of the galaxy's star and the rotation of the planet, she went east ward down the hallway. A soft glow came from the night sky, Serenity edged from the door way into the walk way. She gasped, there right in the sky, she took the few steps toward the half wall that separated her from the air and levels below her.

"T-the moon." She whispered in awe, wonder filled at the discovery. She had a chance at finding out, at knowing where, at… she reached for the Silver Crystal at her neck, her hands, cold from the air, caused her to fumble, saving her from discovery.

"Yes, it can been seen this time of the month." The male voice startled her; she showed it by dropping her hands to the wall and turning her head quickly toward the shadows where the speaker stood. He moved from them, he was covered in a cloak of a strange shade of green from head to feet. He had seemed black and without depth like the shadow he had moved from, Serenity had not seen him in the split second before he moved, the cloak changed as he moved. She was sure of it.

"Ah.. good evening, I did not think others would be outside at this time. I did not disturb you in any way, did I?" Serenity asked as the man came toward the wall next to her; it was not Aragorn she was sure of, nor any of the guards, for he was taller and leaner than anyone she had seen here, and he walked differently, like his feet never touched the ground. She faced out again toward the moon as he came to stand beside her. He leaned forward and rested his fore arms on the wall, for any other man that tall it would have been a cumbersome position to take, but he was graceful. His smirk was warm and Serenity could feel it more than see it, the hood covered his face and shoulders well.

"No, I am not disturbed. But why does the sight of the moon cause you young maiden such surprise?" He presumed her to be something she was not, Serenity could hear it in his voice. She wondered, what did he think her to be? She _was_ standing outside in her night gown, slippers and her hair unbound, and heaven forbid, uncovered. She looked at her hands, and it was cold outside. He must think I am a crazy. What to answer him?

"Well, I was not expecting to see it, I am… visiting from a far off land and I knew that the sky could look different in other countries I well just did not think that I would see something so familiar." A wind came threw the walk way from the north and it brought a burst of cold air, Serenity shivered.

"The sky is different in other lands, the stars change, or so I am told." The man answered out into the sky, "I do not travel much," he was saying, "but the King Aragorn did when he was younger and he has always been a good story teller."

Serenity opened her mouth to answer, and her teeth chattered a little. "He does not travel much now I bet; being a monarch can eat your free time faster than a baby with candy." The night was cold; she should have searched for a coat before leaving her warm room, or grabbed a blanket from the bed. She moved her feet, and pins of pain went up her legs, she blew out her lungs, the air before her briefly turning to steam before dispersing. Her next breath in caused the fine hairs on her arms to raise in protest. The man next to her looked over. She noticed that the breath he exhaled was warm as it travled its short distance to her.

"Are you cold? Would you like my cloak?" His questions were frank; he had asked these questions before. But Serenity could not take his cloak, it was her fault for relying on the Crystal to keep her warm, it was a bad habit. No need for him to be cold and her warm because she was use to being served to remember something warm.

"No, I can't take it. You will be cold then." Her sentences were short and to the point as well, but not because she wanted them to be, the cold bite into her. She had to go back inside. But she still wanted to test the Silver Crystal on this moon. She glanced up at the moon, it was perfectly round. Tomorrow it would not be whole and she could not use it, the fact that it was not reaching to her now and warming her in the cold told her without using the Crystal that any test would be hard. Thinking about seemed to make her warmer, wait… she was warmer. The cloak was soft and warm from his body heat as it was set onto her. It weight was not even as heavy as her hair. The cloak cut the wind and the cold instantly, it fell to the ground. She turned to protest to him even as she settled the cloak around her tighter.

"Now what about you…" Serenity trailed off, he was gorgeous to behold. Sudden warmth spread from her belly up her neck and into her cheeks as her body's natural reactions took over. In short, she blushed. His hair was half pulled back and long, resting some on his shoulders, but most fell to mid back, it was of a light color. The skin of his face was clear without blemishes, something not seen in most men. He was clean shaven, in the moon light it looked as if he had never even grown a beard, much less shaved it off. He was youthful in his total appearance. But for his eyes, his eyes were a piercing brown that were older than his face. The color in her face faded.

"I can let you borrow only my cloak; I can not give you what you seek." He was solemn, sad sounding. Serenity let her eyes take in the rich weave of his clothing that had been hidden by the cloak, the silver and gold threading in his vest, she also noticed the archers guard on his wrist and the shapely leather boots that hugged his calves. It was not a winter outfit, but something more suited for spring or early autumn. Serenity looked at his eyes, "You will get cold with out your cloak."

"No, I do not feel cold. I only wear the cloak because it has gone through much with me."

"And to give to cold maidens."

"Yes. I suppose."

Serenity giggled, and then laughed out right. "I am not seeking your bed, sir. I would like to have that cleared up. I came out here because of a dream."

He glanced at her, "That is what most other women tell me."

"I suppose you do not admire women over men than." Serenity kept watching him.

The man looked shocked, "I do not, I mean… I do. What is it that you are implying?" He sounded befuddled.

"Are you indifferent to women?" She questioned, "I myself am a beauty even in strange lands." Serenity could not help asking the question, she felt that the man would answer. And the comment about was a little bit overboard, but she was beautiful, and ignoring the fact did not make it worse.

The man coughed before answering, "I have no need for the presence of women or men. I prefer solitude."

Serenity nodded, not believing it for a moment, "Hum, Yes, if you are a loner, then why did you initiate contact with me? You could have stayed in the shadows, or slipped away to a less trafficked area, I've heard that they can be found this time of the night."

He smiled out toward the moon, "You look familiar to me, but I now know you are not who I thought you might be."

Serenity felt an emotion change in the man she had not felt before. He was not talking of a lover, but someone who he held in high regard. She apologized, "I am sorry, it was wrong of me to question your affections. I would blame it on the night air, but it is something I am at fault with. Forgive me."

The man looked over and grinned at her. "No matter, you would not be the first to ah, question me. I suppose it was rude of me to refuse you so quickly, causing you to fall into fault."

"No, it was not your refusal that spurned me into action," Serenity teased, glad that he accepted her apology, "I sensed your indifference and was going to ask you anyways!" She pulled the cloak closer around her, warmer now than she had been at any other times. "I must have a cloak like this, sir. It is marvelous! And it certantly does not feel like wool!"

The man accepted her change of subject, "Nay, it is not wool from sheep, but it is a cloth that was woven by the Lady Galadriel herself. It and eight others like it were made for the Nine Walkers in the War of the Ring, I do not know what it is made of, it is a secret that has been kept for many life times."

Serenity felt a shiver run through her at the mention of a war. "The War of the Ring?" She asked, completely forgetting her quest for the cloak.

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm sorry," she contenuied, no longer interested in the moon, the cold, or how handsome he was, "I do not keep up very well with other contry's business, would you mind telling me about this, War of a Ring."

He was silent and the breeze stopped, "It was the Ring, not _a_ ring the war was about, you will think it quite impossible and silly, a war over such a small thing."

Serenity fingered the silver crystal and believed that it was not impossible. She listened without interruption as he softly spoke, telling briefly the tale of the Rings of Power, and of a fight for freedom from an evil she had never heard of before. He sounded as if had happened in his time, but the events he spoke of were twenty, fifty, a hundred years apart.

After he spoke of the crowning of the King Elassar he became silent, Serenity felt the information crowd its way around in her mind, maybe this was why she was here. She ventured a guess, "Did this happen while you were a child?"

He startled at her voice, clearly he had been lost in thought, after he calmed himself, rather quickly Serenity thought, "Oh, no. I have been very rude tonight, forgive me, my father would be very disappointed with me." He inclined his shoulders to her, "I am Legolas, and I am one of the Nine Walkers and the only son of Thranduil King of Mirkwood. I am an elf."

"Oh," Surprised, Serenity curtsied out of habit, "An elf, I did not know that they looked so much like humans. Forgive me for not introduction myself earlier either, we are both at fault I'm afraid. I am Serenity, current guest of Minas Tirith, I am known here for arriving with out my shoes."

"With out your shoes." The elf finished with her smiling, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I had not been an hour in the lower level before I had heard about the Lady Without Shoes, Aragorn had asked me to meet you. I am glad that we have."

"Have you been here long? Are you a friend of King Aragorn? Or are you here on state business with him? Did you come alone?" Serenity asked, not knowing, or even caring if in this world elves and men mixed or not. Luckily she had asked one of the few elves who believed in befriending the other race.

Legolas answered her rapid fire questions, "My party arrived around noon. Yes, I am a friend of Aragorn, he was one of the Walkers, he was also raised by elves, and his brothers are with me. I am here for a holiday. Anymore questions, Lady Serenity, before the sun rises?"

Serenity gasped remembering her mission with the moon. "The sun?" She twirled and looked above her, the moon was no longer visible in the sky, having disappeared behind the White Tower into the west. In the east the sky was not as dark as right above her. "Ai, it is almost dawn," Legolas answered her, "Would you like to join myself in finding some breakfast?"

Serenity stamped her foot, she had missed her chance! But she had learned some good information, and had acquired an invitation to breakfast. Something she had never turned down. "Yes, thank you. Please escort me to my rooms so I can change into something slightly less rumor starting, and then lead the way toward a warm breakfast!"

He offered her his arm and they made their way down the hall back from where she had come, "By the way," Her voice echoing some, "How old are you?"


End file.
